Alone
by andreapotter96
Summary: harry se siente solo, pero se da cuenta de que alguien siempre ha estado ahi para el


**Mi primer songfic (todos sabemos que eso no es cierto XD) la canción es "alone" de an café**

**Alone**

Al fin todo había terminado, Voldemort había sido derrotado pero entonces ¿por qué se sentía vacio? Todo el mundo a su alrededor festejaba, se reunían con sus familias, abrazaban a sus amigos… y sin embargo el estaba solo.

_¿Cuánto tiempo hace que vivo con esta sensación de soledad?_

_¿Desde cuándo me siento lejos de los demás?_

No importaba a donde viera todo mundo estaba con sus seres queridos, pero nadie estaba a su lado, Ron se había ido con su familia para sentir un poco menos el dolor de la muerte de Fred y claro Hermione estaba con él. Ahora eran una pareja ¿o no?

_Siempre he esperado el amor de los demás_

_Tenía esperanzas pero nunca nadie me dio la mano_

Tal vez se sentía así porque, en verdad nunca se había sentido amado hasta que… hasta que hizo amigos, pero ni ellos lograban entenderlo por completo, agradecía que lo intentaran pero no podía dejar ese sentimiento atrás.

_Vivo solo_

_Canto solo_

_Siempre he vivido así_

_Toda esa amabilidad_

_No puede ayudarme ahora_

_Estoy solo en esta soledad_

Hermione terminó de hablar con Ron quien le sonrió feliz mientras de nuevo se acercaba a su familia.

-¿Han visto a Harry?- preguntó a Neville y Luna quienes estaban con los heridos. Neville negó con la cabeza pero Luna asintió.

-Hace unos momentos estaba ahí sentado- Luna señalo la puerta- pero ya se ha ido.

Hermione miró hacia todos lados buscándolo pero no lo encontró.

-Deberías buscarlo- susurró Luna

Hermione asintió y se fue hacia la sala común.

Harry miraba por la ventana de su habitación, todo lo ocurrido en los últimos siete años le venía a la mente y cada vez se convencía mas de que siempre había estado solo. De una manera u otra sus amigos nunca llegaban al final junto a él.

Sintió que alguien se acercaba, suspiró.

-¡Hermione!- dijo haciendo una mueca que intentaba ser sonrisa- Al fin hemos acabado con todo ¿no?

-No intentes engañarme con eso- susurro la castaña.

-¿De…de que hablas, Hermione?- fingió sorprenderse.

_¿Desde cuándo me he acostumbrado a fingir sonrisas?_

_¿Cuándo perdí mi verdadera sonrisa?_

-¡Basta, Harry!- gritó la chica completamente desesperada ante la atónita mirada del ojiverde- ¡Quiero ayudarte!... pero tu simplemente me rechazas, me siento tan estúpida intentando entenderte cuando tu no estás dispuesto ayudarme.

Harry la miro completamente boquiabierto, pero para sorpresa de ambos el chico se levanto molesto, no sabía él porque.

-¿Y acaso crees que a mi me gusta vivir asi?, que me gusta estar aguantando a todos aquellos que creen entenderme, que solo me quieren por ser "El elegido", que me miran como a un objeto y no como Harry, solo Harry.

Hermione tragó saliva mientras miraba a Harry indefenso, realmente él siempre había estado así.

_Solo puedo tratar de ser fuerte_

_No puedo comportarme como un niño_

_Tiemblo ante tanta falta de amor_

_Como si todo fuera a separarse de mi._

-Harry…yo- dijo Hermione susurrando.

- solo… solo déjame solo - ¿Por qué había dicho eso?, eso era lo que menos deseaba, no quería estar solo, quería que alguien lo entendiera, lo abrazara y le prometiera que todo estaría bien, porque en toda su vida nunca había recibido algo así.

-Sabes que no lo haré, Harry…Yo estaré contigo pase lo que pase- Hermione sonrió mientras se acercaba a Harry.

_El reloj que marca la felicidad _

_Me ha dejado atrás_

_Al final…_

_Todo se vino abajo._

_-_Eres un tonto, Harry…. Nunca me alejaré de ti- dicho esto Hermione corrió hacia él y lo abrazó como si temiera que de un momento a otro él la apartaría para alejarse, pero esto no pasó.

Harry se quedó congelado al sentir los brazos de su amiga rodearle, su mente se quedó en blanco, no pudo resistirse más y como un niño pequeño rompió a llorar en los brazos de SU castaña. Hermione solo lo abrazaba en silencio y no pudo evitar que unas cuantas lágrimas también escaparan de sus ojos.

_Escribo esta inmadura canción_

_Que tan importante es para mí_

_Dejando de lado un mañana_

_Que desaparece en el cielo._

-Tuve miedo… mucho miedo- dijo Harry con voz temblorosa rompiendo el cómodo silencio que se había formado- No te imaginas cuanto, Hermione…Tenía miedo de perderte…a ti y a Ron- el chico levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos castaños de su mejor amiga que lo miraban comprensivamente.

-Ya no hay porque temer, Harry….Todo estará bien.

_Ese cielo era tan azul_

_Era tan deslumbrante que casi no podía verlo_

_La voz no llegó_

_Y se perdió en el amor_

Harry la miró intensamente, y se dio cuenta que Hermione siempre lo apoyo, no importa cómo pero ella nunca lo abandonó, el chico le sonrió a su mejor amiga y la volvió a abrazar.

-Gracias, Hermione. No te alejes de mi ¿Quieres?

-Nunca-La chica también sonrió. Y de nuevo las miradas de ambos se encontraron y poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta unir sus labios, fue un pequeño rose, nada significativo en sí, pero para Harry fue como tocar el cielo. Rápidamente se separaron.

- lo siento… yo- Tartamudeo Harry con la mirada hacia el suelo. De pronto sintió las suaves manos de Hermione en su rostro acercándolo para volverle a besar.- Pero… ¿Y Ron?

- Ya lo he arreglado todo- Hermione sonrió- Ron sabe que lo veo más como a un hermano y que siempre estuve enamorada de ti.

Harry la tomo de la cintura y la besó apasionadamente.

-Te amo, Hermione. Gracias por no dejarme solo.

_**Fin**_

_**Lala review?**_

**Aaa lo se un mal final XD**


End file.
